tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TDI's Next Top Model- Cycle 1
I can't do this This is too hard and i can;t...im sorry but i got to do my new wikia and tdw and tdauthor... i can only recolor!--Hello! 23:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) How did you get a group picture of the girls TDI19? Yeah,yeah. 12:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Glad you asked. What I did was I took those pictures from the TDI wikia with the white backgrounds, put them all on a powerpoint slide (and it let me overlap them), took a pic of my computer screen, and cropped it, and here it is!!! I also have one of all campers including Mr. Coconut.- TDI19 When's the next challenge?--Tdifan1234 23:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) How do you take a pic of the screen? I hope you don't say camera.... Tdi, I am Well, in a Mac, which I have, there is a program that comes with computer called Grab. You press a few keys and it takes a picture of the computer screen, saves it, and then you can crop it or enhance it. If you have a PC, google something like "computer screen shots".- TDI19 It's past April 8th. Is this still going? --Owenguy101 01:50, 12 April 2009 (UTC) For this new challenge can I do a Hawaii theme with a hula skirt. Turnertang 22:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, with a bathing suit top- TDI19 Okay. Does a coconut bra count? Turnertang 22:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I guess. I think it will work! 22:46, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Last question. If I do the same pose will I be endanger of elimination. Turnertang 22:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Yaeah TDI19, You may want to update your picture and the elimination chart...--Tdifan1234 14:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I think that the final three will be Lindsay, Katie, and Izzy. Izzy and Katie have been doing really well and Lindsay is going to need to kick it into gear to get final two. Bridgette's time might be up. Heather is definitely improving. Gwen evades me. She has never won but she is never in the bottom 2/3. She'll probably be final four. (I may not be participating in this camp, but I've been following it very closely) --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Cool! Nice predictions! So do you like the camp Nalyd!? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, and I very much look forward to being in season two. I think Katie and Izzy would be a greta final two. The best of the best battling it out. --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ...and both of them Sunshine! I have so many creative themes to come up next season and I can't wait to see em all in action! ! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I also heart this camp. I wish I could have competed. I look forward to the challenges for next season. SprinklemistSpeak 22:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I am thinking about maybe doing another cycle 1 in a way, maybe. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Both are Sunshine? Oh. Wow. Great odds, then! --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) She's doing great. SprinklemistSpeak 22:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sunshine is totally gonna win... I don't stand a chance... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Keep trying, though! You can do it. (Boy Cycle 1?) SprinklemistSpeak 22:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I did enter this camp, as Beth because she had an open slot. I joined but was removed in place of Zekey (he said he had already entered) so I wish that I had been here. IDK what Zekey meant... Any ideas? --Nalyd Renrut - Destroying hopes and dreams 22:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) No I can't, Katie's gonna win.... :'( I have no idea what he meant, Nalyd... Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I originally put this on the fanfiction wiki, and Zekey entered there! Nalyd, your mark will forever be on this page with: Beth: *does geeky dance* I'm gonna win! LOL!! NO ONE GIVE UP PLEASE! EVERYONE IS DOING GREAT! I am so happy everyone likes this camp so much! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC)